Devil in Disguise
by luzzle-anne
Summary: Between two evil quarterbacks, there can only be one true evil. CrossoverEyeshield 21Danny Phantom. Warnings for Language and Silliness.


_**Disclaimer: **_

Whoot random crossover time! Yay for typed up in twenty minutes oneshot silliness! Eyeshield 21/Danny Phantom fic, written mostly because, while I actually like both characters, I want to see Hiruma pwn Dash. Oh yes—and I own neither of these lovely shows.

_**Devil in Disguise**_

When Danny had heard that the new kid was a football player and a quarterback, he had had a hard time stifling his groan. With some little struggle for control, though, he'd managed to keep said groan mental when Lancer had introduced the boy--one Youichi Hiruma from Tokyo--to the class. After all, judging a person simply on which sports they liked to play would be rude and unfair, and unless they had already proven untrustworthy Danny liked to give people the benefit of the doubt. Hey, just because experience over his three-year high school career deemed that all the football players in his school were bullies spawned from the bowels of hell, that didn't mean that all football players from everywhere around the world had to be that way, right? Right?

So, instead of immediately resigning himself to the fate of being a Bobo Doll for yet another person or marking one more name down on his To Avoid list, Danny decided to sit back and observe before judging.

And really, this Youichi Hiruma didn't _seem _to be that bad of a guy. Sure, he was quiet, and didn't come off as exactly _friendly, _and there was something uneasy about having his presence in the room, but he didn't seem prone to random, violent outbursts either. Really, all he'd done thus far was sit in the corner and scowl, watch the others around him, and scribble a few things down in what looked to be a journal. It was quite possible, Danny thought, that he had nothing to fear from this one. Besides, no one could be as bad as Dash.

Speaking of whom.

Danny watched from his table with Sam and Tucker as Dash and his minions moved across the cafeteria toward the corner seat where the new boy sat.

Dash, sensing the threat to his social status another quarterback could provide, had not looked too happy when the Hiruma had announced his preferred football position in homeroom. He had spent the rest of the day glaring at the Japanese boy, and, as the day wore on, had spread the news so that by the time lunch came around the entire A List was directing its angry stares at the corner where Hiruma sat.

For his part the boy seemed unfazed, paying no attention to anyone around him except to continue his routine of watching and scribbling, and only interrupting that to stifle a hysterical giggle every now and then. It was only when the popular crowd marched directly up to him and Dash spoke that he saw fit to acknowledge their presence.

"So you want to be quarterback, huh? Well coach'll have to pick you over me, and there's no way your scrawny ass could ever show me up."

If anything, Hiruma's smile widened at the challenge, stretching to reveal teeth that looked disturbingly fang-like.

"Yeah? Well I guess we'll see about that on the field then, fucking blondie," the boy ribbed, before standing up and walking away, scratching notes as he did so.

Dash could do nothing but turn red and splutter amusingly at the obvious dismissal and the other boy's audacity. It was only when Hiruma was already halfway to the cafeteria door that he managed to get himself under control and begin fuming to his simpering friends about how the "skinny dickhead" could never even think of beating him in anything.

Five days later, the school was abuzz as news spread that Dash had resigned his starting position, citing academic probation as the reason. Danny found this odd: Dash had always had failing grades and had never been called on it before. There was no real reason for Dash to give up his place to the newcomer and, for his part, Danny couldn't understand why he had done so. Hiruma seemed fairly pleased with himself about it though, if the feral grin that he wore was any indication.

_fin_

_**AN: **_

Oh poor, naïve Danny! If he only knew that the real reason Hiruma seems sane and nonviolent is because he decided to scout out the territory before making an ahem _impression. _I figure the demon boy could go for a couple of days without his beloved munitions stockpile for the purpose of reconnaissance.

Also, hooray for plot contrivances! Danny's a little older (16-17) in this because I needed them to be the same age. Hiruma is in America randomly. No, there are no logical reasons for these things.

So anyway, hope you enjoyed, dear reader! Feel free to review if anything seems off/is out of character/makes no freaking sense. Or, you know, if you actually liked the thing.


End file.
